In between these lines
by FAP
Summary: I was shell shocked; they had awoken it. The poor girl was going to have to deal with that beast for the rest of her life. And not one human soul can help her. And it was a shame; because not one of these imbeciles knew exactly what they had awoken. -AU-
1. prolouge

Prologue

I looked around the around the darkened room, as I waited for that damn mind reader to come out. My three eye's looked around the room, searching for that worthless being.

"Butnoc shluslic triced snicked." I heard followed out with snide laughter. I growled as my fangs bore at the shadows, he was hiding there, and I knew what that swine wanted.

"You're not reaching into my mind you damn pig!" Did he think he can use that language on me, one that I knew so well? "You think you can use _Bulsic_ on me?" I felt my body tremble with immense anger, how so I wanted to smash his face in; but being in my position, I couldn't even move my four limbs.

"You think you can move and hurt me? As long as I have your mate, you can't even touch me. Now what I want you to do, is change into your pure form." I held back many curses as I let my demonic aura return back into my curse mark. I lifted my chin as I felt the slime recede into nothing. My chest started to pulse, as my rib cage went down to a more human size, the three swollen eyes slowly transformed into two narrowed eyes of a jaded green, surrounded by soot like lashes. The shaggy red hair that marked all _Māku sa, _transformed into wavy pink locks that went to the base of my neck. The transparent blue skin solidified into flesh, and paled to a paper like white, that was toned with 18 years of gruel work, and training.

My face narrowing into a diamond shape, as my eyes looked down to the dog tag that was hanging around my neck, my eyes narrowed when I spotted my underground name; Georgia. In Bulsic it meant ravenous bloody beast, I find it ironic how many people don't know the meaning of my underground name, since they think I'm the perfect vision of military beauty. Fierce and conceiving, while many are wrong, I'm a Rose; beauty taken for granted at first glance, but pain and merciless thorns revealed as you come closer but being to late because I've already got you stabbed and bloody. As my _Māku sa _form receding into its mark, the transformation stopped, my 'pure' form tensed. I was defenseless in this state, and if I wanted my mate to be alright, I had to what ever this damn swine wanted. As he stepped closer, I saw his hands where perched by his temples, and his usually pink eyes, where glowing a bright gold meaning his Dengen was activated. I started to squirm as he came closer, his eyes boring into mine; I tried to move eyes, but he held my gaze. He held my eyes in an intense gaze; captivating. My eyes then widen in horror as I saw the strange marks in his eyes spinning wildly; knowing that he just activated his memory seeker. My screams echoed in the crystallized chamber like cavern. I succumbed into his power; reliving painful memories, he only stopped to the memory that started it all. He stopped at the beginning of my story, he stopped here. My name is Sakura; and here is my story.


	2. chapter one

Chapter one:

"NO! Give me back my baby!"

I heard Mama scream, I slowly turned around to face my home. I saw the Shackles of our roofs, they where in flames. I watched as the soldiers pilled out of our shack, my face scrunched up with confusion.

"Mama?" My voice croaked out. My back was burning, my eyes where hurting, I had no idea of what was happening.

"Sakura? Give her back; couldn't you just tell the king she's too young? She's only three for god's sake's!"

I felt the Soldiers around me rumble with laughter, as they continued to drag me along the dirt roads. My bare feet catching dirt as I tried to get up.

"Stay down Notrashaic!" The soldiers sneered. My green eyes fogged up as I was pushed onto the ground. Why would they call me that? In my countries language, _Bulsic _was an Ancient Dialect, which mostly no one in my Country of _Kirishima_ ever used. It was said only the "_Māku sa_" could understand it. But I was confused, why did they just call me a monster?

"Mama, why did they call me a monster? Am I one of the 'marked'?"

"No! Sakura, you are not, and never will be an _Māku sa! _You are normal girl!" I heard mama shriek, as she tore away from the soldiers, as she ran to me. As she hugged me harder, my birthmark started to pulsate. I started to gasp as the large birthmark on my back started to send powerful shivers through my spine.

"Mama, your hurting my back", I whimpered.

"I'm sorry my baby"

"Mama; where am I going?"

"..."

When she didn't answer; I started to tremble. Where was I going? Why are these strange men coming after me? What did I do wrong? All my thoughts started to jumble together as a purple faze blocked my gaze. I felt the anger bubble in me I was about to scream when-

"AHHHHHH!"

My mother fell down. She fell down; with a sword in her back. The soldier above her was laughing; he was holding his arm, which seemed like it was bleeding.

He smirked. "You bitch; you think you can away with stabbing me?"

I watched as he smirked and kicked my mothers corpse. She was dead; I realized. And she was never coming back.

.

.

.

And it was all of those bastards fault.

.

.

.

My birthmark started to swell and spread across my back like a wildfire. It grew with my emotions; but right now it started to swell in a blood red: anger. I felt my arms grow in size, as did my height. I shot into the sky in a white ball of light. I couldn't hear them as the white light surronded me. My skin felt heavier, and wetter. It then lightened to a translusent blue. My eye's changed to a blood red as it widen and split into three. My silky pink locks deepened to a shaggy red' as my arms grew and split into four. My mouth grew as fangs came out in jagged ivory. The light around me then turned black and formed around my arms; they appeared in long leash's of black energy as it ran down my arms; and settled. Once the transformation was complete; I shot down back to Earth.

As I landed; I felt they're emotions run wild as I landed; Fear, Anger, and the one that fueled me on was Blood Lust. Without turning around; my arm lashed out to the side; coming short as seeing that my arms were already short to begin with. But the black energy whipped out and smacked the on coming soldier to the side as the energy rose; it sharpened it drove itself into his gut. He fell down with a gasp; and the sharpened black energy dug itself deeper reaching the heart; after staying there for a few seconds it glowed a a light silver and drained his soul. His soul then ran up the energy and shot up to my birthmark.

The energy then slowed down; and settled it self into my arm. I then turned around to face the soldiers with a grim smile; and I felt an ancient voice rung out.

.

.

.

_**"Who Killed her mother?"**_

.

.

.

No one answered.

.

.

.

The voice then rung out again. **_"No one answers? Then I'm afraid all of you must DIE"_**

.

.

.

Thats when the bloodshed began. All four of my arms spread out; and the black energy shot out again; and divded it self into four subdivisons and repeated the process again. Fifty boddies immediently fell to the ground in under the five minute process. I felt a sick feeling hit me: it was joy. Joy that the monsters that killed my kaa-chan, fell to the ground at my feet. I wanted more of that joy; and the voice in my being egged me on to get it. My eye's turned black as my mouth opened. More black energy came out of my mouth and formed itself into a ball. I turned towards the left side of me where a few hundred soldiers stood; with fear in their eye's. I then spat out the ball and it shot towards them at a blinding speed. The energy spread out and latched it self onto their bodies; then it exploded taking down the soldiers. I was going to repeat the process when something pricked my neck and I fell to the ground; the power and the lost souls retreating into my birthmark. My eye's then looked around me the remaining soldiers were on their knees, they're head bowing. They then spoke out; their words coming out in a praise.

.

.

.

"Thank you Itachi-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>There; I hoped you like it. I need a few OC's, maybe about 5... for the next chapter that I'm curently writting now. You can send then via Review... I accept unknown ones too ^^.<strong>

**Sorry for the long update... Lot of crap has been goin on... I asked my twin to update this story... but she didn't...**

**so I'm doing it now.**

**Please Review!**

**~~~~~ Misuto**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's the third chapter of In between these lines! Enjoy!**

**I changed Sakura's age from three to five.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously:<em>**

_My eye's then looked around me the remaining soldiers were on their knees, they're head bowing. They then spoke out; their words coming out in a praise._

_._

_._

_._

_"Thank you Itachi-sama"_

* * *

><p>~In Between These Lines~<p>

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>The bright flashes of sunlight beamed through my eye-lids; as I opened my eyes. The back of my neck was aching; sending sparks of shiver's down my spine. The carriage that they held me in was empty and life-less. Flies buzzed around the stinky hay; some simply resting, and others buzzing about in the air.<p>

One came to perch on my head; soon enough many started to buzz around me. I lifted my hands to fend the creatures off; but my hands were shackled together. So I had to settle lifting both of my arms up to swat them away. My arms where dirty and scared; they were aching. The bottom of my feet simply begged for comfort as the rough surface of the carriage shifted beneath them with every slight movement.

My eye's started to drag against my cheeks as I tried to keep them awake for a little while longer; well to at least see our next destination. But my dreariness caught up with me as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Prince Itachi's POV.<em>

By the time I already got to the Haruno residence I saw the soldiers scurrying about in their fields. I got off of my horse to see what the commotion was about; and I saw a group of soldiers crowding a woman. The woman seemed to be the female of the house seeing she had the white belt around her neck and not around her waist.

"AHHHHHHH"

I heard a breath taking scream coming from the red headed woman; as she fell to the ground with a thud. I soon hurriedly ran across the fields to stop the soldiers; in fear that they might scare the Maku Sa my father was trying to collect. And in fear that **_it_** will awaken; and her seal wound activate.

But when I reached the outer ring of the soldiers; I was to late.

.

.

.

.

_**"Who Killed her mother?"**_

.

.

.

Not one of the soldiers answered the voice.

.

.

.

.

**_"No one answers? Then I'm afraid all of you must DIE"_**

.

.

.

.

I was shell shocked; they had awoken **_it_**. And it was never going back to sleep. The poor girl was going to have to deal with that beast for the rest of her life. And not one human soul can help her. And it was a shame; because not one of these imbeciles can do anything to help her.

.

.

.

.

**BOOM**

.

.

.

.

The ground shook beneath my feet; as a bright black light spread a crossed the fields. "Shit" I pushed through the crowds of soldiers; only stopping at the last ring of them. I watched with pure horror as she took out a quarter of the soldiers with just one flick of her head. My sharingan activated on instant when she focused her glowing black eye's on the field were I was standing. I did a quick spell under my breath; and vanished from my spot among the targeted soldiers. As she lifted her head to attack; I reappeared behind her and quickly knocked her out with such force. She fell in a gaze; I looked down at her eye's which were still opened and glazed over. Her now jade eye's flickered across the field towards the soldiers. Before I got the chance to kneel over and pick her up; the soldiers where on their knee's; thanking me.

I scoffed in their directions and went to pick up the now sleeping girl.

"No! Itachi-Sama you mustn't pick her up! She's a monster!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

I sneered in the voices direction. "No. **_Your_** the god damn monster you fool. Your orders were to peacefully ask Lady Haruno to take her daughter so the weapon seal can be put on her so it doesn't wake. Put what did you do?"

The crowd didn't answer.

"You let you blood lust obscure your mission; and did the exact opposite. You awoken the beast; and yet you have no idea to put it back to sleep. I want the asshole who killed her mother, and I want him **_now_**."

There was a rumble heard from the crowd as many soldiers pushed and shoved a man to the front. He was pathetic looking; his knees were shaking and his skin was stark white.

"Step up" I commanded

He shakily ran towards me and flopped on his knees his head touching the ground. "Please spare me Itachi-sama. I have a wife and a kid to tend to."

He looked up warily. "Like Lady Haruno didn't have a husband and five year old child to look after." His head shot back towards the ground. "Where is Haruno-san?"

A man with white hair walked towards us; his black eye's staring at me blankly.

"Kakashi-Sensei?"

The man chuckled. "Iie Itachi-Sama. I'm Hatachi Hatake. I'm Kakashi's older brother."

The soldiers shivered. They all knew the infamous Hatake clan. Fierce warriors; they where. They were ones who can hold a grudge; especially the older Hatake; the clans leader.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the main house?" I asked.

Hatachi frowned. "Iie; my wife and I decided to come out here for a while to escape from our duties. We were own our way in the morning to your castle to drop our child so she can get the seal," his eye's glanced around the clearing. "But seeing here; we don't need to do that." He then glared at the group of soldiers.

A frown slowly appeared across my face. "You do know what we have to do now. We have to take her and train her."

Hatachi sighed. "Hai I do. Where is my wife?" His gleaming black eye's scanned the fields for his wife. He then noticed a group of the soldiers crowding a specific spot; a spot that smelled of blood.

"I'm sorry for your loss Hatachi."

His eye's widened and quickly turned towards Itachi. "You mean they didn't..." His words trailed off.

Hatachi ran towards the group of soldiers and shoved them out of the way. His body froze as he fell to his knees; by his wife's corpse. Tear drops one by one slid down his face as he turned her body over. He ran his hands down her face and arms. As quickly as the tears came; they froze and dried up. He then dragged his fingers down her eye lids; closing them. I watched as he stood and disappeared. Only to reappear in front of me.

"Who did it." His voice not once hinting a question, but a command. My eye's flashed down at the shaking man at my feet.

It seemed Hatachi saw him to.

It also seemed the leader of the Hatake clan had a sword under his sleeping robes. He quickly took it out of the now dead mans back; as quickly as it went in. His eye's stoned over, as the body fell to the ground.

"Sakura. Where is she?"

I turned around and showed the sleeping girl on my back. He took her and held her to his chest. "We should be going now."

He then walked over to the horse I had. I sighed; as my eyes hardened. My gaze directed towards the now shaking soldiers. "You better get your asses to the castle. My father and I will deal with your punishment."

I then walked behind the barn to fetch the carriage I saw on my way here. When I reached Hatachi I saw him cradling his daughter, whispering in her ears.

He looked up as he heard me coming. "We must tie her hands and feet together, for we not wanting her to jump out of the carriage when we are riding. I am going to head off to the castle and warn them of your coming's; and to get them prepared to wash her clean."

I nodded at him.

.

.

.

Once he was done tying her wrists and ankles. He gave her to me. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night Sakura-hime. Your tou-tou loves you."

He then vanished to the castle.

* * *

><p>The sun shined through the tree branches signaling the morning has come. I stood and stretched my limbs. When I reached to re-tie my hair; I saw the carriage jumble.<p>

My legs sprinted towards the back of the carriage; and I opened the doors. When I opened the doors I saw a little pink blob huddled in the corner.

When she looked up; her wide green eyes stared st me.

"Wh-Who are you?"

I smiled. "My name is Uchiha Itachi."

Her eye's widened even more. " You mean... Your the prince?"

"Hai"

She showed a small smile. But it disappeared when she looked down. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. "My hands and ankles hurt Itachi-sama."

I looked over at her wrists, they were sore and red. I silently reached over and undid them. Then leaned over to untie her ankles.

"Thank you Itachi-sama!" she said while rubbing her wrists and ankles.

I let a deep chuckle rumble through my chest. "Your welcome. And you can call me Itachi-kun."

Her pink hair swished back and forth as she nodded furiously. "Hai, Hai Ita-kun!"

A smile graced my lips. "Come on, you never told me your name you know."

"Oh! I'm Hatake Sakura! But more people call me Haruno then Hatake."

I nodded, and stretched out my limbs. "Come Sakura-chan. You and me are going to ride on the horse. We are gonna ditch the carriage. How does that sound for you?"

She smiled a full blown smile and leaped into my arms. And with that we started off to the castle.

* * *

><p>When we reached the castle; the gate's opened immediately. I leaped off of the horse and carried the now sleeping Skura on my back once again.<p>

When I reached the doors I beckoned a maid over to me.

She bowed. "Hai Itachi-sama?"

"I want you to send someone to alert my father that I had arrived. And I want you to wash this girl clean and give her something to eat.

I watched as she nodded. "And also Send for Hatake-san. Tell him to meet me in my chambers."

She then nodded again, and scurried off with Sakura in her arms.

.

.

.

Once I reached my chamber's; I found Hatachi waiting for me.

He then stood with a serious face. " Itachi; when Sakura awakes..I want you to tell her that her parents are both dead."

"What? Why?"I was surprised.

He shrugged. He then did multiple hand signs. The man I once knew as Hatachi was gone, and a blond silver eyed man stood in front of me.

He turned around, his back to me. He then slightly turned his head to the side so I can see his new silver eyes. "Simply because I'm going to be the one to train her. And all of the top Maku Sa."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


End file.
